1. Field of Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an animal watering device, and more particularly, to an animal watering device having a submersible water filter and dispensing unit to continuously circulate water around a water bowl, and a method of producing the same, allowing the water to remain clean and fresh, as well as in constant motion for the animal to drink.
2. Background of Inventive Concept
Many animals have a preference for drinking flowing water. Flowing water may provide a number of advantages, including improved taste and quality. Flowing water also typically has more dissolved oxygen, which can make the water taste better as well as provide potential health benefits. For example, one health benefit of flowing water is that it may encourage animals to drink more liquid. Increased water intake can help reduce problems with the animal's kidneys or urinary tract. In addition to these benefits, running water is interesting and entertaining to many animals.
Many household pet owners have recognized that their pets are drawn towards running water. Many dogs like to drink from hoses, streams, or water flowing along a curb. Cats often jump on counters and sinks in order to drink from a running or leaking faucet. Some pet owners even deliberately accommodate such behavior, for example, by letting a hose or faucet drip.
However, many animals do not have adequate access to a source of running water. Animals may engage in undesirable behavior in search of running water, such as jumping on counters or in bath tubs. Owners who do provide running water for their animals may incur significant expense by leaving faucets or hoses running.
Pet fountains have been developed to provide running water to pets. For example, Veterinary Ventures, Inc., of Reno, Nev., offers a variety of pet fountains, such as the Drinkwell® and Drinkwell® Big Dog products. Such fountains typically include a water reservoir, an elevated spout that dispenses water, and a bowl into which the water is dispensed and from which the animal can drink. Some fountains provide a stream of free falling water, which can help stimulate animals' interest in the fountain as well as enhance water oxygenation.
One of the challenges facing known pet fountains is to provide a constant flow of fresh and clean running water. For example, some fountains can accumulate debris such as hair and food, particularly if the owner does not adequately maintain the fountain. Such debris can reduce water quality and impair water circulation in the fountain, for example, by clogging an intake or outtake of a pump. If the water circulation is sufficiently impaired, a water circulation device may be damaged. In addition, some prior fountains contain pumps having at least portions that should not be in contact with water, potentially making cleaning of the fountain more difficult.
If fountains are not properly maintained, the benefits of animal watering fountains can be reduced or even reversed. However, typical fountains often have a large number of parts that need to be removed and reassembled during routine maintenance of the fountain. For example, an upper water dispensing portion is typically removable from a lower bowl portion. Reassembling this structure can be difficult for some users. Further, the water circulation device of such fountains is often not easily accessible by the user, and thus not adequately cleaned.
In order to improve the quality of the water provided to animals drinking from the pet fountains, some prior fountains are designed to accept filters. Such filters typically contain a quantity of an impurity-absorbing material, such as activated carbon. However, such material can have a tendency to settle into the bottom portion of the filter, reducing the effectiveness of the filter, as water that circulates through other portions of the filter does not contact the absorbing material.
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept provide as an easily-maintained animal watering device that provides substantially continuously-moving, filtered, drinking water for animals without components that are compromised when exposed to water.